yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Andre
| anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | gender = male | team = Team Unicorn | deck = Beast | ydt1deck = Omen of the Unicorn | wc11deck = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Andre, known in the Japanese version as Andore, is Team Unicorn's ace player. Similar to Yusei Fudo, Andre is known for his genius dueling style rather than relying on a set strategy, as he analyzes his opponent's tactics and adjusts accordingly by taking advantage of whatever he has currently in his hand. Biography Pre-Team Unicorn Before joining Jean and Team Unicorn, he is seen dueling against another duelist, who defeats him. After his defeat, Jean approaches him, taking note that Andre could have won the duel. When Andre doesn't say anything, Jean tells him that he is like himself: neither of them wants to watch the loser upset, so they lose the duel on purpose. Jean then requests that Andre join his team, to which Andre accepts. Jean suggests that if they duel as a team, they will be motivated to win so that they do not disappoint their teammates. They will not be dueling for only themselves, but for the team as a whole. Pre-WRGP During the WRGP Premier Event, Andre approaches Yusei Fudo, as he recognizes him to be the winner of the Fortune Cup. Before the WRGP preliminaries commence, an incident occurs during Andre´s team early riding practice. Breo intentionally crashes into Crow, and fortunately, no one is hurt. After Jack Atlas and Yusei arrive to the scene, Andre introduces himself along with his teammates, Breo and Jean. At that moment Yusei recognizes him from the Event and also that they are Team Unicorn. After some discussion between the 2 teams, Andre convinces Yusei to duel against him, and Yusei agrees to this. Even from the start of the duel, Andre threatens Yusei by swarming his own field with powerful Beast-Type monsters. However, Yusei manages to make a comeback and almost wins the duel, but the duel is stopped due to a time limit rule. Yusei notes afterwards that Andre still had a trap that could have turned the duel around when the time limit was reached. WRGP On the day the WRGP commences, Andre's team faces off against Team 5D's. The first member of Team Unicorn to play is Andre against Jack Atlas. Following the team's strategy, Andre has switched from a Deck of Beatdown monsters to one that takes advantage of the opponent's attacks. As a result, Andre overpowers Jack, reducing his life points quickly. Jack tries to fight back, but in the end, he gets overwhelmed by Andre's strategy and ends up losing. The next opponent he faces is Akiza Izinski. Though she burns through a good amount of his Life Points, he deals even more damage, and Akiza sacrifices the last amount of her Life Points to Summon Yusei's "Stardust Dragon". The third duelist he faces is Yusei. Andre loses after dealing 2000 points of damage to both himself and Yusei. After Team 5D's wins the duel, Andre, Jean and Breo duel Team Catastrophe, with Andre as their starter once again. Unfortunately, both Andre and Jean crash, and Team Catastrophe wins by default because Jean could not get back to the starting line. Manga biography Andre can be seen at the opening, at the start of the D1 Grand Prix. Decks Andre uses a Beast Deck. It is also implied by his teammates that he uses several different Decks depending on the occasion. Also, all of his Decks seem to be Beast-themed. During his first duel against Yusei, he used a Power-theme Deck much like Jack Atlas' style, though with somewhat better card advantage. The style of this Deck was to quickly swarm the field with powerful monsters to overwhelm his opponents. This Deck was also quite versatile, able to quickly change to various strategies while still maintaining its power-theme. Ground Decks Turbo Decks Video games Master of the Cards Trivia *Andore and Jose share the distinction of being the only non-Signer characters to have defeated more than one different Signer (those being Jack and Aki, in Andore's cases). *Each member of Team Unicorn posesses a key Synchro monster which can be considered representative of its user. Andore would be represented by Thunder Unicorn because, despite its being the weakest of the three Unicorn Synchro monsters, Thunder Unicorn's effects make it a versatile card, reminscently of Andore's genius card playing sense. *In the Japanese version, when Yusei destroys Andore's Speed Spell - The End of the Storm, Andore mockingly replies "gracias", the Spanish word for "thank you". This suggests that Team Unicorn is either Spaniard or Latin-American. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters